


Birthday Surprise

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Zack Sabre Jr One Shots [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Birthday Surprise

Today was your birthday and you were pretty sure everyone at Progress had forgotten... even Zack. The crew was busy rushing around packing up after the show at the Electric Ballroom, a few of the guys had already left, and you were just stood by the doors waiting for your ride home. You jumped and squealed when you felt someone reach around you and cover your eyes with something silky.

"Guess who?"

You giggled in recognition, reaching up to try and pull the covering away.

"Oh no you don't. You're not seeing where we're going tonight."

"Tonight? What are we doing?" you asked.

"If I told ya love, it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Every day with you is a surprise, Zack," you giggled.

"Just how you like it."

You felt your bag being slipped from your shoulder and a hand take hold of yours. You're guided to the car and Zack helps you in before throwing both yours and his bags in the back. You hear him get in and close the door.

"Ready sweetheart?"

"No," you chuckled. "This feels really weird."

"I promise it won't take long to get there. You trust me, right?"

"You know I do," you sighed. "Okay. Let's go."

Zack starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot. You sit back and try to relax.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
After what must've been about 10 minutes you felt the car stop. Zack hadn't said a word the whole way, just sang along with the radio like the two of you always do when you're in the car.

"Stay there. I'll come get you," he said, getting out.

He ran around the car and carefully helped you out. You could hear trees rustling in the gentle breeze.

"Just a few steps and then I'll let you look."

"Where are we?"

"You'll see in a second. Now, come on."

Zack guided you down a few steps. You could feel the ground change under your feet. You couldn't be sure but it felt like you were walking across grass.

"Keep your eyes closed while I take this off."

"Okay," you said nervously as you closed your eyes. "I'm ready."

Zack slowly undid your blindfold, and quickly put his hands over your eyes so you couldn't peek.

"Okay... 1... 2... 3... You can look now."

Zack moved his hands as you opened your eyes. 

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!"

"Oh my gosh!"

In front of you was everyone from Progress, tables set up, lights, everything you needed for a party.

"Happy birthday {Y/N}," Zack grinned.

"You... a party? For me?"

"Of course. You didn't think I'd forgotten, had you?"

"Maybe...," you admitted. "Oh Zack, thank you. You didn't have to do all this just for me."

"Of course I did," he smiled, pecking your lips softly. "I'm your husband, it's my job."

"You're the best husband ever," you grinned, hugging him tightly.

"I know," he chuckled. "Now come on, let's go enjoy your party."

He took hold of your hand and led you over to all of your friends.


End file.
